The Wizard of Twilight
by sfgiants674
Summary: Harry Potter knows nothing of magic or where he came from. The night Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep his magic knows this is not the best place for him and uses apparition to transfer Harry to a small town in Washington. Harry/Alice
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter knows nothing of magic or where he came from. The night Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursleys doorstep his magic knows this is not the best place for him and uses apparition to transfer Harry to a small town in Washington by the name of Forks. Charlie Swan, almost a month after his wife left him finds Harry while on patrol and decides to take him in to fill the void left in his heart. Harry grows up with Charlie as his dad. When the Cullens come to Forks, Harry never expected to fall in love with a small pixie vampire and discover something about himself that puts him and everybody he knows in danger. Harry/Alice No slash

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

A/N Couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it out. My other story is on hold until this idea leaves me alone.

* * *

He always knew he was different. Ever since he was a little kid weird things seemed to happen to him anytime his emotions got the better of him. Glass would break, lights would flicker, and clocks would stop whenever he was angry for any reason. His dad not wanting to face the facts, ignored all these abnormalities and raised him to the best of his abilities. He loved his dad for that, but unfortunately he developed a lot of his dads personality and add that to knowing he was different, made Harry a bit of a loner in school. It didn't help when he found a baby blanket with the name Harry Potter on it, causing his dad to tell him how he found him and that he wasn't his real dad. After a bit of a ruff period with his father everything went back to normal, but it made him all the more different in the town of Forks.

Since he started school, Harry never clicked with any of the other kids in the small town of Forks. Sure he knew some people who he considered friends like Mike and Eric, but he never really had a best friend, someone who he would trust his life with. Once he started at Forks high things became a little better as he found he had a knack for baseball and made the varsity team his freshman year. He had more people who he would consider friends, but still never found that best friend. He was a person who was always polite to people, but rarely ever joked around with anyone not his dad, or his main group of friends, Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

Presently, it was the day before Harry started his junior year, and he was considered a very handsome person by the female population of Forks High. 5'10'' 190lbs, most of it muscle, a sharp angular face, Emerald green eyes that seem to see into people's souls, and dark unruly hair that has been compared to a rats nest. All this gave Harry a dark mysterious look that put hearts into the eyes of every female at Forks high, but he never felt connected to any girl and therefore has never even been on a date let alone kissed a girl.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!" snapping from his thoughts, Harry saw his dads hand in his face waving it back and forth trying to get his attention.

"Sorry dad, lost in my thoughts I guess." he said as he sat up from his bed and took off his headphones, while turning off his Ipod.

"Thinking about school tomorrow?" Charlie teased with a smirk on his face causing Harry to scowl back at him. He chuckled at Harry's grimaced face before ruffling up his already messed up hair and sitting down next to him.

"I came up here to make sure you get to sleep soon so your not falling asleep on your first day. I got a graveyard shift at the station tonight and wanted to make sure you didn't wait up for me."

Harry looked at him in alarm,"Anything bad happen?"

"No, no, just a couple of people out sick and they needed an extra body out on patrol."

Harry sighed in relief at Charlie's non-nervous face, "Be careful then."

"I'll be fine" replied Charlie as he got up patting Harry on the back and leaving the room.

Muttering profanities to himself about school starting again, Harry quickly got ready for bed and fell into a fitful night of sleep.

* * *

_Dream_

"_NO! Please not Harry, kill me instead!" a beautiful red headed women begged with tears streaming down her face while standing in front of a crib where muffled baby cries could be heard._

_A man smirking with gleaming ruby eyes and a snake like face stood before the women with a stick pointed at her as the tip glowed green with majestic power daring to be released. His scaly pale hand peeking out under his robes that looked to big for his skinny body._

"_Move aside girl,and you will live."_

"_Never! You will have to step over my dead body before you get to Harry." The red head said defiantly prepared to sacrifice herself for her baby._

"_Pity for you then mudblood. Avada Kedavra." _

_The women dropped to the floor immediately dead. The snake-like man banished her body to the corner and stepped up to the crib looking at the child with triumph in his eyes. The baby stared up at the man briefly before resuming his crying causing the man to smirk._

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter, the supposed child of prophecy. I'm sure you would have been a great wizard to rival my power, that is why you must die now so no prophecy shall come to pass." _

_A green light flashed causing baby Harry Potter to cry louder and 16 year old Harry Potter to scream out "NOOO!"_

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed quickly, breathing heavily with a sweat soaked torso as he remembered his dream. Every emotion possible went through him as he thought the dream over, fear at the power the snake man seemed to have, happiness, love, and sadness when he saw the fiery red head who appeared to be killed by the snake man. Looking back at the baby, he knew it was him when he saw those green eyes, but had no idea what to make of the dream/nightmare.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, he looked over at the clock and saw 5:00AM, making him fall back down on his bed face first groaning into his pillow. Not only did he have school today, but he had to have a weird dream that woke him up an hour before he would usually. Knowing it would be impossible to get back to sleep, Harry reluctantly got up from bed and went through his normal morning ritual, except his shower was 15 minutes longer trying to relax himself, which didn't really work at all.

Getting dressed in a black muscle t-shirt and blue pants, Harry walked quietly downstairs as he heard snores coming from his dads bedroom and went into the kitchen. Taking his time and looking through the food, Harry eventually decided on eggs and hash browns, as there wasn't much else in a house that held only two guys who never went shopping. He ate slowly so he wasn't sitting in his car waiting for school to start.

After he finished, he cleaned his dishes and grabbed his jacket before heading outside. It wasn't raining in Forks for once, but it was cold causing Harry to put his jacket on as he went over to his car. His car, that he got on his 16th birthday, was a black 2002 Honda Civic, a simple but perfect car for Harry that his dad got a deal on from a friend at the Quileute reservation. His dad was friends with several people at the reservation, but Harry was never more then polite to them as he got a feeling of protectiveness and danger from certain members of the tribe, which put him off.

Quickly getting into his car and turning up the heat, he drove to school. It took all of 5 minutes to get there and park in his parking spot. The parking lot was about half full as class was going to start in 20 minutes and generally kids waited till the last minute to get to school. Looking around at all the familiar cars, Harry saw 2 different vehicles that he had never seen in Forks before. Wondering if there were new kids in Forks and how he didn't hear about it, he shrugged it off as he saw his friends walking up to him smiling and waving.

He put a slight smile on his face and waved before hoping up on his hood and sitting down as he waited for his friends.

Of course Mike was the first person to speak to Harry in a sarcastic teasing voice as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder, and hoped on the hood next to him."Ah here he is my favorite person in the world. How ya doing Harry old pal?"

The boys all did their greetings before setting into a conversation about baseball season and how they were going to be way better then last year, which Harry knew was not possible as he was the only decent player on the team. He silently sat there and listened to the other three boys talk until the bell rang and quietly made his way to homeroom which he shared with Eric, so they walked together.

"Do you know whose new cars those were in the parking lot?" Harry asked suddenly causing Eric to look at him in a bit of surprise before he answered back.

"Ya, a family with the last name Cullen moved here about a week ago from Alaska apparently. I saw them earlier, there's five of them, they're a bit...um...different."

This caused Harry to look at him with a bit of curiosity, "Different how?"

"All of them are pale, I mean really pale, but they are extraordinarily beautiful. Its just a little weird, and when they got here, they sort of just ignored everyone and went straight to the office like they didn't want to talk to anyone."

Harry just sort of hummed in agreement as he tried to vision what they would look like. Eric took that as a sign the conversation was over and both of them entered the classroom just before the late bell rang and took seats next to each other.

Harry didn't see any of the Cullens for his first two classes, but when entering his third class, art, his world was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

A/N: Just wrote this last night and had no idea where I was going with this and it sort of spiraled out of control. As for whether Bella and Jasper will be in the story, yes they will, Bella a bigger role then Jasper. My answer to how Harry hasn't been contacted by any magical schools, is Dumbledore put a ward on Harry the night he left him at the Dursley's for receiving mail. You would think in the actual Harry Potter series, Harry would receive fan mail, but doesn't. As for any other questions, I can't really tell you as I have no idea where I am going with this except for a general plot that could be changed at any time. When I write, the scenes change greatly, I'll have an outline for the chapter then completely ignore it. More reviews=faster update as I am a hard person to stay motivated. Like I said in my other story, my editing isn't the best and I usually look over all my chapter everyday and make changes. So sorry for any mistakes I do make.

* * *

Entering his 3rd period art class was something Harry was actually looking forward to. He developed a hobby of drawing when he was a little kid and stuck with it over the years for something to do in his spare time. Since he wasn't a very social person, he had a lot of spare time and had got really good at sketching and drawing, which he took pride in.

Upon entering his class, Harry took a seat in the middle row off to the end by the wall, and patiently waited for class to start as he looked around to see who was in his class. He knew none of his good friends were in the class as he got teased for drawing all the time and ignored them while he did draw. He saw a couple people from the baseball team, but no one else he knew all that well even in the small town of Forks. Jessica and Lauren were in the class and were practically drooling when they saw Harry enter the classroom, but Harry payed them no mind as he saw a really pale girl with mahogany colored hair sitting in the row in front of him. He could tell she was a Cullen by the pale skin, and even he would admit she was absolutely beautiful with her blemish free face and topaz colored eyes.

His inquisitive stare was interrupted by a beautiful silvery bell-like voice, "Bella! Bella! I transferred in this class like I said I would. I told you."

Harry briefly saw the girl who he guessed was Bella roll her eyes before he turned to the mesmerizing voice and choked on his own tongue. There in the doorway was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a small thin girl who couldn't be taller then 5 feet, short cropped black hair, and a pixie like face with big topaz eyes that held mischief and a knowing twinkle that made him even more curious. She wore what looked like designer clothing, but all he could see was a bunch of sexy curves framing a shirt and pants. He had never seen anyone like her as she practically danced across the room and hugged Bella before looking for a seat as the seats around Bella were taken.

That is when he noticed the only seat left was next to him, for once in his life he was actually a little nervous to have such a beautiful girl sit next to him. He quickly looked away when she brought her eyes to his face so she didn't notice his stalker like stare and quickly turned toward the teacher as she called for everyone to take their seats, pointedly looking at the pixie girl. If he kept his gaze on the girl a second longer he would have saw a loving and expectant look come upon her when she looked at him and a jab to the ribs from Bella.

Instead he saw her look sheepishly at the teacher before making her way to Harry's table and quietly sitting down next to him. A small dainty like hand popped into his vision as he once again heard the perfect bell voice, but this time speaking to him.

"Hi! I'm Alice."

He turned to look at her and once again was astonished at how perfect she was in his eyes. It took a few seconds to clear the cob-webs from his mind and take her small hand into his hand, which almost doubled in size before replying to her greeting.

"Harry."

He said it in a slightly huskier voice then he usually talked to people which surprised the hell out of him, and seemed to make Alice's eyes darken a shade. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand which was really cold, but took no notice in that as he relished the feeling of sparks going up his arm. The teacher started talking then, so Harry turned back to the teacher grudgingly and listened to Mrs. Miller drone on about what the class would be like for the year.

Several times throughout the class, Harry had to resist looking back over at Alice as he knew it would be impossible for him to look away again. Instead he thought about how fitting the name Alice was for her and how incredible she smelled, a combination of a subtle flowery scent and an alluring musky smell, that to him, made her even more attractive. The class dragged on for him as he tried to pay attention to the teacher. When the bell rang he heard that perfect voice again, which made him turn his head.

"I'll cya later." She said it with a fact like voice and a knowing look in her eyes, which made him want to know what was going through her mind. It caused him to chuckle a little making her smile as they looked into each other eyes for what felt like ever, but was only a few seconds.

"I'll cya later to then." She smiled brightly at him and almost skipped out of the classroom with her sister Bella, leaving an awe-struck Harry looking straight at her ass as she left the room. A couple of people looked at him funny when they saw the look on his face, as he usually had a broody face going, but continued leaving the classroom. Not wanting to be late to his next class, Harry quickly packed up his stuff and went to his next class thinking about the perfect backside on Alice, leaving him in an awkward state.

Besides his problem down below, nothing interesting happened in his 4th period Math class except for him seeing another Cullen. This one looked completely different then Alice or Bella, A big hulk like man with curly brown hair named Emmett.

After 4th period it was finally lunch time, coming as a big relief to Harry after the whirlwind of a day he had so far. After getting his lunch Harry went over to the usual table that he and his friends sat at and took a seat next to Tyler, while giving out greetings to everyone at the table. The table consisted of Harry,Mike Tyler, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and a shy librarian type girl named Angela. Angela was probably Harry's best friend that was a girl and probably would have dated her if she had shown any interest in him what so ever.

The conversation quickly turned to the new kids who were sitting across the room, at a table all to themselves seemingly bored out of there minds picking at food, but not eating any which raised questions in Harry's mind.

"The Cullens haven't talked to anybody, they think they're better then everyone else." Lauren said with disgust evident in her voice.

"That's just cause Edward turned you down when you asked him out." shot back Jessica while chuckling at Lauren's scowling face.

"He turned you down to!"

Harry stopped listening after that and looked over at the Cullen table, as many others were, and observed Alice. She seemed to be the one holding conversation for the group while the other Cullens seemed to reply back at the bare minimum to keep the hyper active girl happy. At times she would be bouncing in her chair causing to smile, which didn't go unnoticed at his table or the Cullen's.

"She's a hot fuck isn't she?" whispered Tyler as he started ogling Alice beside Harry.

He turned his head to look at Tyler when something like a growl came out of his mouth, and a glare that could kill made Tyler pause in fear for a second before letting out a deep annoying laugh causing the others to look at him at the table.

"You had me for a minute there Harry, what the hell was that?"

Harry having no idea just what happened stood roughly, pushing his chair back, and started walking out of the cafeteria to get his head on straight until he saw Tyler looking at Alice again.

Leaning over Tyler's shoulder while gripping it hard making him wince, Harry whispered into his ear "If you ever look at Alice Cullen like that again I will beat the shit out of you. Got it?"

Tyler, feeling pulses of power coming off Harry in waves, could only nod as he watched Harry walk out of the cafeteria.

Harry before going outside to try to get a grip over himself, chanced a look over at the Cullen table and saw all of them staring at him in fascination, but he ignored that as he looked at Alice. She was staring at him with coal black eyes and what could only be described as lust on her face. Forcing himself to leave, Harry rushed out of the door before he went over to Alice and molested her on the table.

Walking over to his car he tried to clear his head of Alice and what he almost did to Tyler, and tried to think about it logically. If Tyler hadn't listened to him, he probably would have killed him which greatly freaked him out, and Alice looked like she heard every word that he said and looked like she was ready to fuck him.

Pushing those thoughts away, Harry turned on the radio and tried to calm himself down as class was going to start in 10 minutes. He needed a clear head to get though the rest of the day. Closing his eyes, all he saw was Alice's face as she looked at him with animalistic lust, passion raged through him as he gripped the handle to the door almost daring himself to find her. Breathing deeply, Harry concentrated on the music and cleared his thoughts the best he could, he barely registered the warning bell for the ending of lunch.

Calmed down as much as possible, he left his car and hurriedly went to his next class across campus, hoping not to be late. Upon entering just before the bell rang, producing a dirty look from the teacher, Harry searched the room to find a place to sit. Of course there was only one seat, and that seat was next to one Alice Cullen who was looking at Harry with almost predatory eyes.

Gulping loudly, Harry only had one thought cross his mind as he and Alice stared into each other eyes,

_Oh Shit._

* * *

A/N: Bella is with Edward, and I actually originally planned as her and Harry being brother/sister and having her come to Forks during Harry's senior year, but I changed my mind obviously._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post a chapter today as tomorrow is Mother's Day. Couple people asked about Bella, she is a vampire and she is with Edward. Her back story will be explained soon. I decided Charlie and Renee did not have a kid before she left him. Jasper will be in the story, but not with the Cullens. Harry will find out about magic soon, and will learn magic. Any other questions feel free to ask.

* * *

He should have expected this, he knew only he could have this kind of luck on a day like this. Fate was out to get him, but when he looked into Alice's eyes as he walked over to her table he knew everything would work out for the best. What was the worst that could happen, make a fool of himself? Been there and done that. Feeling as confident as he could, he smiled at her as he sat down in the seat next to her, now noticing her eyes were back to topaz and she seemed a lot calmer.

"Cya seemed to be sooner rather then later. Huh?" joked Harry, making Alice giggle rather loudly as she nodded her head, drawing Mr. Banners heated gaze there way causing them both to shut up rather quickly. The first part of the class was rather boring, as Mr. Banner went over the basics of what his Biology II class was all about. The 2nd part of the class Mr. Banner decided on a review sheet, which he handed out to everyone while saying you could work with your partner at your desk.

"You any good at Biology Alice?" Harry asked with a little teasing smile. Girls weren't usually very good at Biology and Alice didn't look like the Biology type. She looked at him with a sexy little smirk and he watched her answer all twenty questions in the next two minutes barely pausing to even read the questions.

"Does that answer your question?" She responded with her little pixie like nose turned up as Harry looked on gob-smacked as he recognized at least half the questions were correct.

"What the..." started Harry before laughing at the mock arrogant face she held, that looked completely wrong on her, making her face twitch into a smile as well.

"So Alice, what made your family move into a town like Forks? I mean a small rainy town like this doesn't get many new families, let alone a big family like yours." asked Harry trying to start a conversation after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, Carlisle, my dad, wanted to move to a small town and help a hospital that needed help. Also as you could probably tell, my family isn't the normal type of family and we like to keep to ourselves. It's easier to do in a small town." stated Alice.

"So why are you talking to me then?" Harry questioned obviously wanting to know the answer.

"Because we are going to be very close." she replied acting oblivious to Harry's wide eyes.

"In what wa.." BEEP Harry was interrupted by the bell going off and turned to look at Mr. Banner when he started talking.

"That's the end of class kids, put your papers on my desk as you leave the room please."

Harry looked back over at Alice to finish his question and discovered she was already half way out the door. He watched her turn her head in his direction and wink at him before leaving the room. Shocked, Harry looked down at his paper and discovered it blank, he forgot to do it as he go distracted by Alice. Almost dejectedly, Harry put his paper into the pile and walked to his next class.

The rest of the school day Harry did not see Alice which dulled it tremendously, but he got through it with no more problems, thankfully. Walking to his car, Harry expected to just go home maybe watch some tv or listen to music and go to sleep. What he did not expect was for Alice Cullen to be leaning up against his car looking like Aphrodite herself impatiently tapping her toe on the street.

"Hey Alice, did you need some.."

"What took you so long, your going to give me a tour of Forks." she interrupted like he already agreed to do it.

"I am?" Harry responded almost cautiously.

"You are."

"You know there isn't much in Forks to look at right?" Harry said even more cautiously hoping she didn't erupt.

"Yes, now shut up and unlock your car." she demanded in her now signature impatient voice.

Wearily, Harry did as she asked and opened the passenger side door for her, getting a wide smile in return that made it all worth it.

"Anything particular you wanted to see in Forks?" he asked once he got into the car.

"Does Forks have any shopping centers?" Alice asked in such a sugary sweet voice that it scared the shit out of Harry.

"Um...only one." Harry hesitantly replied.

"Only one! That is ridiculous." said a fuming Alice. "I bet it sucks to, lets not go there, would be a waste of time. We'll go to Port Angeles soon." she continued in a slightly lower voice as she thought it over.

Harry deciding not to even ask what she meant by we, thought about what would be the best place to show her. Only one good place came to mind, and he had no problem with showing it to her.

"I got an idea where to go, and no I won't tell you where." he said and added as he saw the questioning look come upon her face making her pout. He had to turn his head and look straight ahead of him so he didn't give in to that pout. He felt a small cold hand encase his hand, creating electric shock waves of pleasure that went up his arm.

"Ok lets go then." he heard from his right, and had to smile over at her as he started the car, and they left the parking lot.

* * *

A/N:This is a really short chapter, but I have to go and probably won't be able to post for a few days. Expect the next chapter in 2-3 days. This chapter also was only read over once, so I am sure there are mistakes in it. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

A/N: Couple people are still asking about Bella. For the last time, this is an A/U story and I decided to make Bella a vampire early. She is in no way related to Harry, Charlie, or Renee, but she will have the same personality and same kind of back story, just earlier in the time line. I didn't want to make Bella the main focus in this story, and having her be Harry's sister she would be. I would have to write her and Edwards relationship. While I have no problem with the pairing, I just don't really want it to overshadow Harry's and Alice's relationship.

Another thing I want to talk about is how fast Alice's and Harry's relationship is going. This will be a mating kind of story, where mating is like imprinting, they are soul-mates, which Harry will find out soon enough. I'm not going to have them jumping into bed together right away, even though I did consider it, but their relationship will move pretty fast. Enemies from both series will be involved, so don't worry about that. Any other questions feel free to ask. Remember more reviews=faster update.

* * *

"So Alice, are you liking Forks so far?" asked Harry after about a minute of comfortable silence as he drove to his favorite spot with Alice's hand still firmly attached to his.

"I love Forks. I had a good feeling about coming here right when we decided, I knew this would be the best place for me and my family." she replied as she started fiddling with my radio looking for a station to listen to.

"You seem to know a lot of things about the future. Are you psychic or something?" Harry joked causing Alice to stiffen momentarily before letting out a little giggle, which didn't escape Harry's notice.

"Ya I'm psychic. Do you want to know your future?" Alice asked cheekily with a bit of serious in her voice that did escape Harry's notice this time.

"Sure, tell me Madam Cullen, o great one. What does my future bring?"

"Well, you find out something very soon that greatly affects your future and makes you a very happy person for the rest of your days." said Alice as she seemed to gaze into nothing.

"You okay there Alice? Your aren't day dreaming on me are you?" he asked half jokingly as he got no response in return.

"Alice...Alice...ALICE!" Harry yelled as he took his hand out of hers and shook her shoulder making Alice look at him in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry. I tend to zone out sometimes when I'm thinking." she said and then added when she saw his stilled worried face, "Really, I'm fine. It happens all the time, don't worry about it. Now when are we getting to this secret place of yours?"

Harry relaxed a little as he saw her having no worry what so ever about what just happened.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, hold your horses. You'll love it, its a place where I go to think. I've never seen anyone else there." he chastised with a bit of humor.

"I'm not a very patient person Mr. Potter." she replied with an angry little pout that puffed out her cheeks.

Harry holding in laughter said with mock seriousness, " I never could have guessed you weren't patient. What was I thinking by not telling you anything, how terrible of me. I am so sorry, I hope I can have your forgiveness someday."

"I may be able to one day soon, if you do something for me." Alice said as she held up her chin high and looked out the window.

Harry's eyebrows rose up curiously, "And what day will that be?" he questioned as he turned his car onto a open grassy area off the side of the road.

"You'll know when that day comes." she replied as she turned her head back to him and smiled cheekily showing her cute little dimples.

He just accepted her talk as he was sure he would already do almost anything for her. Anytime he looked into her eyes, he felt a protectiveness well into him as a monster within threatened to release itself to protect her. Harry, never experiencing these types of feelings before, just decided to go with the flow of things and find out what happened when the time came to it.

As he stopped the car, he saw Alice start to jump up and down in her seat excitedly. Predictably of course, this made Harry laugh as he got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

As Alice climbed out of the car, Harry explained where they were. "Were not there quite yet, we'll have to walk for about 5 minutes before we really get there.

Alice just nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him in towards the forest. "Lets go then slowpoke, we don't have all day."

"Alice sorry to tell you, but we are going the wrong way."

Freezing in place, Alice turned around and smiled at him apologetically. Harry tried his best not to laugh, but couldn't help let out a deep filled laugh that left Alice pouting in front of him, and eventually scowling after a few seconds when he didn't stop.

Gasping for breath Harry tried to appease her," I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I love how excited and perky you always seem to be, it's made today very interesting to say the least."

Somewhat mollified, Alice let herself be lead by Harry into an open patch into the forest.

"I hope your not planning on having your wicked way with me once we get into this forest Harry." she teasingly asked right before they entered it.

Harry shocked and a little hurt asked, "You don't think that's what I'm doing right?"

"Of course not Harry, I trust you with my life." she said with complete seriousness that relieved Harry greatly.

"How could you trust me without even knowing me for a full day?" retorted Harry as they walked through the Forest.

"You seem trustworthy." Alice replied gracefully stepping over a rock, making it seem like some sort of odd dance.

"You don't know anything about me." he started, then hesitantly continued,"What makes you so different from everybody else?"

"You'll find out someday." eerily content with the seriousness of the conversation.

Harry somewhat distracted by the conversation stopped in front of a pile of brush preventing Alice from seeing in front of them.

"This is the place where I go when I want to get away from the world, I've never seen anybody else even near here so I assume I'm the only person who knows about this place. I hope you like it as much as I have."

Leading Alice around the brush, he looked at her face when his secret spot was revealed to her. She had a look of amazement and wonder on her face that proved her beauty in even more ways. Turning his head as she walked up, Harry looked and saw a small waterfall running down into a small pond surrounded by grass. The waterfall was about the size of a small car while the pond was about the size of a small house. It looked so out of place in the forest, it was hard to understand how this place came to be, but Harry really didn't care about any of that. He went over to the pond and sat on a small boulder next to it as he watched Alice walk around the pond looking inside of it where a couple of small fish could be seen swimming.

"This is amazing Harry. How did you ever find this place?" Alice questioned as she looked up and saw that he was watching her with a smile on his face.

His smile dropped a bit, but didn't let up completely, "I've had a lot of time on my hands. There isn't much to do in Forks. Exploring the forest seemed like the thing that was most fun throughout my childhood."

"Do you know where the waterfall comes from?" Alice asked curiously as she walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"La Push." He replied as he watched her look up at him in alarm and worry.

"Are we in La Push?" she questioned almost desperately, which Harry noticed.

"No no, were just outside of their reservation, but there's a stream that leads to the Ocean by the beach in La Push. Is there a problem with La Push?" he asked as he watched her sigh in relief and relax.

Alice didn't respond for the few seconds as she looked as if she was debating whether to tell him anything or not.

"Old Cullen family members used to live in Forks many decades ago, and there was a conflict that they had with the La Push tribe. Cullens aren't allowed in la Push is all." she finally answered.

"What was the conflict?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it wasn't important. Nothing to worry about, forget it." Alice said in a no argument tone and the subject was dropped.

For the next hour Harry and Alice found out a lot about each other. Harry found out that Alice loved to shop(obviously), her favorite color was purple, and she loved to sing. Alice found out about Harry's love of drawing, his playing on the baseball team, and his favorite color of blue. After the hour was up, they both decided it was getting late and decided it was time to go.

Harry received instructions from Alice as he drove her home. When they reached her house on a dirt road semi-deep in the forest, Harry was amazed by it. It was very bright, very open, and very large. Most of it made by glass, many parts of the house could be seen, but no Cullens were visible.

"I guess this is it for today." Harry said after of few seconds of comfortable silence as he turned off the car.

Alice looked at him and smiled brightly. "I had the best time I've had in a while today Harry. Thank you very much for showing me something so private and trusting me with the secret."

Dazzled by her smile Harry answered,"It wasn't a problem, I know you won't tell anybody, I trust you like you trusted me."

If it was possible Alice smiled even wider as she leaned over and slowly moved towards Harry. Harry froze, having no idea at what to do. His decision was taken as she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. Leaving his car quickly and teasingly, she looked back with a twinkle in her eye as she waved and mouthed bye.

Once again Harry was taken off guard by the persistent little pixie trying to confuse the hell out of him. It made him want her even more. He watched her enter her house before turning on his car and driving home. He and Charlie quickly exchanged greetings as they ordered pizza and watched the baseball game. The Seattle Mariners won the game concluding Harry's crazy day on a good note. After exchanging goodnights with his dad, Harry got ready for bed into another fitful night of sleep.

A/N: I sort of rushed the end, but nothing of it was of great importance anyways.


End file.
